monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alice/@comment-24.89.10.124-20130324154118
On Alice's child form: This could either be a good creative direction or a bad one. Up to the end of Chapter 2, Luka needed Alice. Inexperienced in combat, she took on the role of his sensai-his Mentor, if you want to use Joseph Campbell terminology. While sharing his dream of coexistence, she did not share his early naivete about the obstacles to that goal-or of what coexistence would entail. While far younger than Tamamo, she was all too familiar with the ways of the world-indeed, she became familiar with them at a very early age. Until Luka's meeting with Lazarus, one could argue that Alice wasn't being mean every time she called him an idiot-she was simply him the truth. The same is true when she called him a fake Hero; compare his conception of a Hero in the beginning with his understanding at the end. He even had delusions of martyrdom! Such a gulf in understanding and wisdom-the same gulf in every other area between Alice and Luka. By the end of Chapter 2, the Luka we met in the forest and the Luka on the mountain (there must be symbolism here) are almost two different people. His skills with the blade and his profficency Luka is finally worthy of her respect, admiration...even love. He actually knows how to fight, and isn't shabby when it comes to the spirits. But the most important changes are mental, even spiritual. Luka no longer thinks "defeating the Monster Lord" is enough to bring peace; he is finally getting an inkling of the incompatibility of his aims and his Goddess's teachings; there is no way to square that circle. He no longer looks at things in terms of good guys and bad guys, or at least less hasty about applying those labels. He no longer needs his Mentor. Alice doesn't need to hold his hand, or has anything to teach him. While below her in power, he is her ally, her friend...and her lover. I think he already was starting to feel the same way on the mountain. What does this have to do with Alice's reverted age? Everything. By herself, even Alice isn't strong enough to threaten Illias's plans. But the Heavenly Knights and Luka WITH Alice at full power? Most certainly. Although unable to completely seal her-hello, Monster Lord-our heroes stand no chance against Illias. What's more, the monsters (unwittingly playing into Illias's schemes) are defecting to Black Alice. Alice is not merely less powerful; she's powerless. The positions between Luka and Alice are reversed. Though still stronger than him (even as a child, she is powerful enough to kill a man-or two), Alice needs Luka. No doubt one of the main objectives of Chapter 3 is unsealing Alice...as well as uniting monsters and humans against the Angels. This is what could ruin the game. Don't get me wrong, Alice as a child...too cute. But, she should be in her adult form no later than half-way through the game. In addition, I don't want the *ahem* other dynamic to change. To keep her little for most of the game, and to completely reverse the power dynamic between Luka and Alce; that would take away everything that made her powerful...and, everything I came to love about her.